A Robot's Apology
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place after Scenario Campaign. Alisa is fully repaired, but she gets attacked by Leo and Lili as revenge for her betrayal on Lars on her way of going to him. She realized that he's not the only one whom she owes an apology to.


At night outside Violet Systems, Alisa is now fully repaired and ready to be with Lars once again. It's been a week since she was shut down during the time she was forced to fight against Lars under Jin's programming. As a robot with human feelings, she is filled with regret from this. In fact, she is planning to apologize to him for this betrayal, but...

"Alisa! Prepare to die!" Leo exclaimed.

"I told you before! I... was... forced... to turn against him... because my Safe Mode was disabled, alright?!" Alisa tried to explain while dodging her attacks, ranging from punches to a kick. Then, she gets pinned down by her opponent's fist. "Hey!"

"If the rumors I heard are true, you did something horrible to Lars, something my poor heart of glass... can't bear to hear without shattering it into pieces!"

"Come on, Leo! Just calm down! You know my mission is to protect Jin Kazama, so I can't help but do everything he asked me to when my Safe Mode was disabled, including killing Lars! You know that!" Alisa tried to talk of the matter peacefully.

"Shut up! No more excuses!" Leo is not going to listen to her explanation. "There's not much time before I have to go on a trip to heal my shattered heart."

"Then, just go already and leave me alone."

"But there's one thing I got to do first: beat the hell out of you, Alisa!"

Leo charges on her like a straight line, but she ended up flying up to the fountain.

"Look, Leo! I know what your grudge on me is about, and I'm sorry for trying to kill him under Jin's control! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the robot girl exclaimed the apology before running away.

The blonde girl tried to catch up, but she just slipped down.

Alisa runs through the streets to go to where Lars is living.

_Lars... I got to go see him and apologize for trying to kill him under Jin's control._

Suddenly, she stop as she sensed danger coming from behind her. It's a woman with blonde hair and white dress. If that wasn't enough, she looks angry and is in tears. Her name is Lili Rochefort.

"Alisa, how dare you betray the heart of Lars Alexandersson?" she sneered.

"Look, I know what this is all about! Can you just let me explain?!" the former tries to explain while being surrounded by Lili and her butler, Sebastian.

"She's lying, mistress! I saw it with my own eyes!" the butler spoke, egging his mistress on for a reason to fight against her. "He begged her not to do it, but she was like an animal! That poor young man!"

"Hey, shut up! It's not what you think, and you know it!" Alisa waves her hands in embarrassment as if she thinks he's making this up, but deep down, she knows that's the truth. The only thing that annoyed her was that Sebastian has omitted the part where Jin disabled her Safe Mode, making it look like she betrayed Lars out of her own free will, not against her will. In fact, she was aware of her actions while under Jin's control, including attacking Lars. This was not the first time she had done that; she had done it to Ling Xiaoyu when the latter was working for G-Corporation. In both cases, Jin's programming was so strong that words fell on deaf ears for the both of them.

"I can't bear to hear anymore!" Lili prepares to make an attack on her with rage and tears on her face, having no plans to listen to her explanation for her betrayal. "You vamp! Delilah! Messalina! Lucrezia Borgia! Your days of seducing are over!"

She attempts to make a punch to her right, but Alisa jumps behind and she sprouted wings from her back to fly. If the latter has her Safe Mode disabled by Jin at this moment, then she would have fought back against the former like what she did to Lars on that night at the Millennium Tower, but that isn't happening. In fact, her master is not with her; therefore, she has her free will, and is not gonna fight back against a woman who doesn't understand much of her story, only the bad part where she attacked the man who treats her like a human being when Jin disabled her Safe Mode.

"Calm down, Lili!" the robot girl exclaimed while waving her arms in an attempt to avoid this fight by using reason. Unfortunately, she got restrained with a chain from Sebastian.

"Got you!" the butler exclaimed.

"No, my good Sebastian, she's mine," Lili contradicted while making a kick to the left which Alisa dodge, but not before he restrained her. "Stay still!"

She is about to send a kick from upward, but Alisa manages to use her wings to drag Sebastian that he got hit instead. Lili is not pleased to see this.

In fact, after the hit, he is in a daze before being unconscious.

"Forgive me, Sebastian!" the blonde girl cried with remorse for this accident, then turns to Alisa with scorn and tears on her face once again. "Alisa, you...!"

"Will you just listen?! I did not betray Lars out of my free will, alright?!" Alisa exclaimed, begging for Lily to listen to her story.

Her words fell on deaf ears once again after having to dodge another attack from the rich girl.

"Did to!" Lili retorted.

"Did not!" Alisa runs away, but her speed is failing due to Sebastian having his death grip on her.

Therefore, Lili will have to chase her while bawling.

"Did to, did to, did to, did to, did to, did to, did to, did to!"

While running, Alisa didn't even notice is Leo is in the way as she ended up getting punched several times, stopping her from running away.

"DIIIID TOOO!" the blonde girl jumps into the air and hits the robot girl with a kick to the head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building, Lars is in the training room finishing his training. He wipes the sweat off his face and drinks up a bottle of mineral water.

_I wonder where Alisa could be_, he thinks with worry.

* * *

Alisa is shown to be walking weakly to the city with a handy stick after getting bruised by Leo and Lili as revenge for her betrayal of Lars to Jin.

_Seriously, they didn't have to hit me so hard. __Did they have to attack me just because I betrayed Lars? I was only protecting Jin because that's my purpose, so I had no choice but to follow his orders, including killing Lars. They didn't have to take this personally, _ her head is filled with worry not only from the two women who attack her for revenge, but also from Lars._ Okay, I deserve this. Oh no, Lars... he's going to be so mad at me for betraying him that he's going to rip my head off._

Nevertheless, despite the last thought in her head, she continues on.

* * *

In his apartment room, Lars is taking a shower and wearing his casual clothes. He sits down on the sofa to watch TV, but a doorbell just rung up on him.

Heading to the door, he looks at the peephole to see it's Alisa and she has rubble, indicating she has been hurt.

"Alisa..." he called her name when he opened the door.

"Lars..." she called his name as well.

Getting inside, she sits down on the sofa with Lars approaching her after going into the kitchen for a drink.

"What happened?" he sits down next to her and looks in concern of the injuries she got.

"Lars..." Alice spoke with sadness on her voice. "Do you remember the time I betrayed you and started attacking you because of Jin's programming?"

"Yes, what about it?" Lars asked.

"Well, I was attacked by Leo and Lili because of this," was the reply of the robot girl.

"As in Leo Kliesen? The daughter of a G-Corporation executive? And Lili? As in Lili Rochefort? The rich girl? Leo?" the head of Yggdrasil asked in specification of the women she is talking about. She nodded, giving him an understanding of her trouble for the night. "I guess they didn't take that betrayal well."

"That's why they attacked me. Lars..." Alisa is prepared for her apology and her green eyes face him with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I betrayed you that night. I'm sorry I tried to kill you in the Mishima Zaibatsu and in Egypt. Can you ever forgive me?"

Lars has never thought about her giving him an apology for this moment. In fact, when she has her free will back after defeating her, he never did held a grudge against her for this.

"It's alright, Alisa. I forgive you. The truth is, I never held a grudge against you for this."

Alisa was touched by how Lars still seemed to care about her. She wraps her arms around him for a hug and he returns it.

"Thank you, Lars. I'm going to make it all up to you for this. I swear."

"Geez, you don't have to do that..."

"Besides, Alisa, he's not the only one whom you betrayed and almost killed under Jin's control," a voice stated and the two let go of the hug as they face person approaching them from the bedroom. It's Xiaoyu.

"Did she...?" the robot girl is about to realize what is going on.

"Yes, she told me of what happened between you and two, and that reminded me of what happened between you and I," Lars replied.

"You know, I was quite disappointed when Jin called you a piece of junk," Xiaoyu added.

"Did Jin called me that?" Alisa asked, looking offended by that. First, Kazuya called her that, and now, Jin, the one who disabled her Safe Mode as protection for himself, has insulted her as well. To her, that's ungrateful of him.

"Yes, he did after you shut down. Good thing I retaliated by defeating him in Egypt," Lars stated calmly. "Oh, and here's your hairpiece."

He hands the item over to Alisa, who just delicately placed it on her head.

"This is the reminder of our travels together."

"Lars, Xiaoyu, I'm sorry for trying to kill you both under Jin's control," the latter apologized.

"Hey, if Lars said it's alright, it's alright for me as well," Xiaoyu added.

Now that everything's clear between them, she left the apartment as she decided to let Lars and Alisa have their moment together.


End file.
